


[TSN/ME]Wants, Needs and Desires

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: *简介*ME婚后别扭日常（1/1）





	[TSN/ME]Wants, Needs and Desires

帕罗奥图的夏季，天亮得很快，灼热的阳光透过厚重窗帘间的缝隙洒在Eduardo熟睡的脸上，眼珠不情不愿地在眼皮下来回滚动几番后，Eduardo睁开了双眼。反射性地转过头，昨夜入睡前都还空缺的另一边床上多了一位卷毛先生。  
　　尽管是周五，Zuckerberg先生昨天在Facebook留到很晚，他提前告诉了Eduardo让他早点睡觉。即使如此，Eduardo依然开着台灯坐在床上等到半夜。  
　　遗憾的是，Mark回来时他还是睡着了。  
　　Eduardo躺在床上掰指头算这是Mark连续加班的第几天，作为Facebook股东之一以及CEO先生的合法伴侣，Eduardo对Mark倾注了毕生心血的事业并没有多上心，他只能通过Mark情绪的焦躁程度和黑眼圈的出现频率判断Facebook即将迎来什么重大改革或推出新的产品。  
　　或许他该感到愧疚，因为无法替丈夫分忧啊等等……但他不知道要怎么做，Mark很忙，忙起来会疏于对Eduardo的关心自然不必说，经常情况是会连带他自己的身体也顾不上。Eduardo担心过很多次，怕Mark生病，照顾起他来也格外细心。  
　　可是Mark这次工作太久了，相应的，他忽视Eduardo太久了。Eduardo喜欢照顾Mark，他可以不分昼夜地料理Mark的饮食起居，但他无法忍受Mark长时间的忽略。Eduardo讨厌Mark一天18个小时都待在公司，讨厌他在自己身边却只跟电脑谈情说爱，讨厌他被一堆不规则排列组合的代码吸走全部的注意力。  
　　Eduardo渴望被关爱。他想跟Mark做爱，实实在在地接触他的体温，把他纳入自己体内，感受他的炽热的温度和有力的抽动，亲吻他颈部激烈的脉搏。可近来严重缩水的见面时间和Mark紧绷不安的精神状态让他们原本简单的滚床单变得艰难。Eduardo在不满中入睡，在渴望中醒来，同时还不忘暗自跟工作狂Mark置气。  
　　今天是周末，枕头边的时钟指针指向七点，Mark还没有起来。他太累了，卷曲的头毛都褪去了光泽，呼吸平稳，一张脸就算睡着了也没什么表情，削尖的下巴对着Eduardo方向。  
　　Mark开始在睡梦里呢喃出声，Eduardo翻身趴在他并不宽厚的胸口，手伸到被子里抚上Mark的小腹，紧接着握住他火热的晨勃，粗大，蓄势待发。这让Mark的哼声变了调，变得低哑而性感，Eduardo满意地吻了吻Mark的嘴角。  
　　——我得弄醒他。  
　　Eduardo弓起身体，钻进Mark的被子，手上动作不停地爱抚Mark越来越硬热的阴茎，它彻底在Eduardo手里觉醒，时不时弹跳着彰显存在感，前液流下来沾湿了Eduardo的手心，渐渐胀大滑腻到Eduardo握不住。这时候Eduardo低下了头，看着手里通红笔直的性器，含住了圆润硕大的龟头，舌头舔压上顶端不断滴液的缝隙。潮湿温暖的口腔毫无保留地向Mark敞开，Eduardo一下子吞到根部，费力地吮吸几下，又放松了自己的喉咙，给Mark做了一个长长的深喉。  
　　Mark醒过来，毫无防备地，他高潮了。Eduardo猝不及防地被射了一喉咙，他呛咳起来，Mark的阴茎滑出他的嘴，还在喷发的精液落到了他的脸上。  
　　“操！Wardo！你在——”Mark猛烈地喘息，脑袋重重地倒在枕头上。  
　　Eduardo爬上来亲吻Mark。  
　　“Shit！”Mark狠狠地压倒Eduardo，重新吻上Eduardo的唇，在尝到他嘴里自己的味道后加深了这个吻。  
　　Eduardo脸上沾着白色的点点精液，Mark粗鲁地把它们抹掉，这时Eduardo拉住了Mark的手，他伸出被Mark吮吻得鲜红的舌头，舔上Mark沾着白浊的指尖。他的睫毛低垂着，看不清什么表情，脸颊却诡异地薄红。  
　　Mark以另一只手抚上Eduardo的脸，亲昵地磨蹭Eduardo的颧骨。  
　　然而，令Eduardo吃惊地，Mark翻身起床了。  
　　只在他额头留下了一个早安吻。  
　　他难以置信地坐在床上，反复确认Mark没有操他这个事实。该死的，Mark当然没有操他，他前面硬得不得了后面还非常空虚，天杀的Zuckerberg就这么扔下了自己。  
　　  
　　日理万机的CEO先生显然不会在周末休息片刻，公司没人他就把工作带回了家。  
　　Eduardo像个幽灵似的游走到Mark工作的书房。  
　　还穿着睡衣的Mark顶着一头卷毛，已经在电脑前工作了好几个小时，双手不停地敲敲打打，蓝色眼睛紧盯着显示屏，就像那些看色情片的宅男盯着屏幕那端的裸体女人一样。  
　　Eduardo一阵胸闷，他是健康的成年男人，他需要性爱，他也需要和爱人一起的亲热。Eduardo试过用自己的手指操自己，即使这样也可以让他高潮，但他却不能满足。承认喜欢被操对于Eduardo来说不算难为情的事，他不掩饰自己对Mark的渴望，身为南美人的他在床上一向热情火辣，倒是Mark常常试着制服热烈得过分的Eduardo。  
　　如今确实Mark不愿意再分一点注意力给他，Eduardo咬唇跺脚，怀疑自己是否不再有魅力。  
　　他敲门——  
　　疑惑地抬起头，Mark看到Eduardo站在门口，一脸欲言又止。  
　　“怎么了？”Mark没有从椅子上起来的打算，他迫切需要攻破这个屏障，他被这个难题困住接近一个星期，陪着技术部加了一个又一个的班。  
　　Eduardo穿着薄薄的丝制浴袍，深褐色的头发往地板上滴着水，胸膛敞开，Mark可以看见大片白皙的皮肤和那上面因为冷气而起的颤栗。Mark顿时觉得喉咙干渴，他摇摇头，把脑子里淫秽情色的画面通通驱逐了出去。  
　　“你——你要喝咖啡吗？”Eduardo犹豫地问到。  
　　他想问的是，“你要操我吗”。  
　　“不，谢谢，”Mark收回流连在Eduardo身上的视线，“我只是，我需要工作。”  
　　Mark没有再看他，Eduardo觉得心底烧起了无名之火，他气得想再一次砸掉Mark的电脑。  
　　不过他没有，他利落地转身离开，顺便带上了书房的门。  
　　  
　　等Mark终于灵光一闪解决了手里的全部麻烦，天色已经擦黑了，他所有的感官全部都回来了，尤其，饿得快要晕过去。  
　　他疑惑Eduardo为什么没来叫他吃饭。  
　　客厅的灯都亮着，桌子上摆着食物。Eduardo不在这里。  
　　Mark有些着急，他趿拉着拖鞋走到楼上，房间的门关紧闭，灯却亮着。他犹豫地敲门，没等一会儿Eduardo就过来打开了房门。  
　　“你怎么不在——”  
　　“吃饭了吗？”打断Mark的话，Eduardo冷淡地询问到。  
　　“还没有——你在这里做什么？”Mark想走进去，Eduardo却不让他进来。  
　　“你先去吃饭，”Eduardo把Mark往外推，却在Mark试图牵住自己的时候不动声色地甩脱了他的手，“我待会儿下来。”  
　　“Wardo——”Mark不高兴了，他回过头，Eduardo没看他一眼就把门关上了。  
　　  
　　Mark想Eduardo是不是生气了，他很迟钝，也不喜欢揣测别人的心思，他喜欢Eduardo因为Eduardo不会让他捉摸不透，他更希望Eduardo能跟他坦诚相对，不要一声不吭地单方面冷战。  
　　很快地吃完了Eduardo给他准备的食物，Mark几乎快要狼吞虎咽，他太饿了，将近一天没有吃饭，全天坐在电脑前几乎耗尽了他所有的贮备能量。  
　　把餐具收到厨房，Mark又在沙发上坐了十分钟左右，可Eduardo还是没有下来。  
　　他坐不住了。  
　　  
　　上楼直接打开房门，Eduardo半躺在床上翻阅着财经杂志。看到Mark进来，Eduardo没有吃惊，只是轻扫了面色不悦的Mark一眼，又继续翻动手里的杂志。  
　　Mark几步爬到床上，一把抢过Eduardo的杂志扔到地上，把Eduardo压在床栏上。Eduardo不耐烦地挣扎起来，Mark更用力地制服他。  
　　“你骗我，”Mark非常生气，还带着自己都没察觉到的委屈，“你说会下来！”  
　　“我忘了。”Eduardo轻描淡写。  
　　“你太过分了！”Mark心里的怨怒堆积到快要爆炸，却无法发泄，只能恶狠狠地一口咬上Eduardo的唇角。手上也不闲着，扒开了之前就想给他脱掉的浴袍。  
　　“我怎么了？”Eduardo也不躲，任由Mark把自己剥个精光。他的身体因为Mark带有薄茧的手掌的触碰开始颤栗，期待已久的来自Mark的抚摸。  
　　“你是故意的，”Mark把Eduardo完全按在身下，亲吻他敏感的胸膛，吮吸啃咬他胸前挺立的乳尖，“你故意惹我生气……”  
　　“啊……啊……”Eduardo颤抖不止，他不想认输，“是又怎么样？”他努力在Mark的啃噬下保持清醒。  
　　“想要什么？你说就是了——”Mark的手握上Eduardo肿胀起来的阴茎，“要什么都给你——”缠绵的情话Mark在Eduardo耳边说了无数遍，Eduardo喜欢听，他就经常说。  
　　“嗯——”Eduardo发出软绵绵的呻吟，“你必须——必须狠狠操我——啊！”  
　　Mark重重地捏住Eduardo的性器，暴力地照顾着每一寸敏感点，“你那么想要？”他微凉的手往下，把玩Eduardo的囊袋，拉扯柔软的双球。  
　　“Mark——”Eduardo失神，他挺起下身，让自己跟Mark更亲密。Mark继续向下，手指划过会阴，来到收缩不止的后穴。  
　　“润滑剂呢？”Mark试着把手指插进去，那里滞涩难行，却迫切地含住异物，不让Mark离开。  
　　“在……啊——”Eduardo摸向床头抽屉，“这里——”Eduardo把它拿给Mark。  
　　小穴在Mark沾有透明润滑剂的手指的玩弄下，贪婪地吞下了Mark三根手指。Mark在那里快速地模拟抽插，感受着Eduardo柔软的内壁，顶戳最深处。  
　　“可以了——可以了——”Eduardo发出哀泣，“快进来——求你了，求你了Mark！”  
　　“嘘……安静Wardo——保险套呢？”Mark舔舐Eduardo流泪的棕色眼睛，他已经准备好操他了。  
　　“不用，不需要……”Eduardo一只手攀上Mark的后背，一只手揉捏Mark硬的不能再硬的阴茎，他握起拳头，让Mark在他手里长长地抽刺，Mark喘息越来越重。  
　　“可以吗？”Mark把Eduardo的腿环上自己的腰，顶端抵在湿透的穴口。  
　　“快点……你必须，啊——射进来——”Eduardo急躁地催促，混杂着呻吟，泪水大颗大颗地往下砸。  
　　“我会——”Mark温柔地吻掉Eduardo的泪，“我会好好照顾你——”Mark挺身把自己送进去，坚决不容拒绝地挺进。  
　　“Wardo——上帝，你真紧，”Mark声音沙哑地吻住Eduardo的嘴唇，即使有那么多的润滑剂都不能让Mark轻易地插进去，“我爱死在你里面了——”Mark一寸寸把自己钉进Eduardo的后穴，湿漉的穴肉紧致地包裹住Mark的阴茎，像一张嘴一样吮弄。  
　　“你太久没——啊——”Eduardo攀住Mark的肩，“快动，嗯——动一动。”  
　　“好。”Mark稳住Eduardo，按上他突起的胯骨保持平衡，开始了凶狠地抽插。粗暴地对待身下的Eduardo，长长地抽送自己，每次都抽离到穴口再猛烈地捅回去。Eduardo浑身都在发抖，小腹痉挛不停，就快要承受不住这份快感。  
　　“啊——！”Mark的龟头抵住他的前列腺，在听到他猛然拔高的尖叫后Mark近乎虐待似地捣弄那个敏感点，Eduardo后穴抽搐起来。  
　　Eduardo在Mark嘴里喘息尖叫，感受Mark在他后面粗长地充实，快速用力地抽插，大开大合地操干，残忍地把龟头抵在他的腺体上研磨，顶弄，禁锢住他想逃离的身体。他太怀念这个了，他们那么久没做过，身体却记得彼此舒服的密码，让对方欢愉的方式。他迎合Mark的插干，打开自己又吸夹Mark的阴茎，摩擦无比美妙地在他们的下体产生。  
　　“不够——”Eduardo发出色情明星一样的叫床声，脚跟踢在Mark耸动的臀上，“操我！狠狠地操我！啊——”Mark更努力地把自己送入Eduardo体内最深处，这让Eduardo几乎立刻就射了出来。Mark感受着Eduardo后穴高频率的吸吮，腹部肌肉绷紧，迎来剧烈的高潮。他朝Eduardo的体内迸发射精，把黏稠的种子撒在Eduardo的最深的地方，快感强烈得让他瞬间失声，只能紧紧地扣住Eduardo身上自己的手，宣示着他的归属权。  
　　  
　　他们精疲力竭地躺在床上，汗水细密地分布在他们全身上下。Mark拥抱Eduardo，享受着此刻的温存。  
　　“我帮你清理？”Mark把手伸向Eduardo还合不拢的后穴，小心地以指腹检查着他有没有受伤。粘腻的精液混杂着润滑剂流淌出来，显得淫乱不堪。  
　　“不用——”Eduardo翻身骑到Mark跨上，“我们再来！”  
　　  
　　最后Eduardo被Mark来了个痛快，略有遗憾的是，第二天Eduardo没能下得了床。  
　　以及，连续接下来的一个星期Eduardo都可以感觉到Mark在自己的身体里。


End file.
